indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
District3
|alliances = |place = 10/20 |challenges = 7 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 26 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = TBD |challenges2 = TBD |votesagainst2 = TBD |days2 = TBD }} District3, also known as "Joan", is a player of Survivor: Sakhalin and Survivor: Death Valley. Survivor: Sakhalin Name (Age): Tribe Designation: Nationality: Claim To Fame: Inspiration In Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Joan (20) Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: Norwich, UK Claim To Fame: big brain, massive Inspiration In Life: me mum Pet Peeves: being called a bottom Previous Season, Finish: Sakhalin, 10th Favorite Past Moment: Getting so bored of my highkey inactive allies that I blew up my own game in an attempt to prevent the Pagonging from happening. Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: DeAnna: she's the early merge cockroachness I aspire to be, legend Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: Trey: snitch, bitch and quit - rip if ur in the cast and read this What's Your Reason For Returning?: It could perhaps be argued that I'm a fool that tries running into a brick wall time and time again in hopes of breaking through it, repetively failing at the task until I eventually crack my skull and die from a brain hemorrhage agonizing in the floor. In the last few years I've been unable to reach the finale of any ORG I've played, and in the whole six years that I've been in this community I haven't won the title of Sole Survivor once. It is reasonable to assume that my odds substantially have drop ever since I played Generations in main, since I've played less ORGs ever since and thus became more detached from the ORGing size of the community so I often have to build most bonds from zero when I do play a season. That comes coupled in with the fact that my reputation often preceeds me so people have often perceptions of me either being "messy" or "smart" or "villanous" which has been really annoying to deal with because people won't say it to your face but after I get voted out I find out that's the case. In my most recent outting I've literally had somebody flat out refuse to play with me even though I singlehandedly saved them twice premerge because they refused to let go of their pre-game perception of me just because we weren't allies and he voted me out in an org from 4 years ago. Then there's people that get freaked out because I apparently emanate intelligence out of my online pores or something when most of the time I make dumbass decisions instead of being cold blooded or something. Then I am both seen as messy (which I am I do get things mixed up from time to time and stuff like that) and untrustworthy (despite how I've died multiple times trying to play for my allies and they just turned on me) which is mad annoying and I've deadass been told to maybe just move to a different ORG community to play without a reputation the preceeds me, which admitedly irks me. If you are a player and have read through all of this you clearly care about getting to know me so hit me up x. But yeah in short I just wanna see if I can just not do a repeat of all the games I play. Voting History Trivia Category:Sakhalin Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Yuzhno Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Tecopa Tribe Category:Returnee